Federico Martone
Federico Martone is a housemate from Big Brother 4. Profile He worked in a restaurant, Qua, which is owned by his father. He described himself as being "light-hearted" and "chappy," later adding that these are only a portion of his personality. He's is a huge Juventus fan who admires Roberto Baggio and Halle Berry in equal measure. He used to work as a cocktail waiter in New York. His favourite film is Scarface and singer Darius Danesh makes him laugh. Why Big Brother?: "Despite my best efforts to detach myself from such mainstream populist paraphernalia, I too have contracted this debilitating, possessive disease which renders its victims defenceless to the fascinating banality of normality!" Will Most Miss: Movies, music and sex Big Brother 4 On the first night, it was revealed that Federico had received one nomination from his fellow housemates, and would be one of four housemates facing the public vote for the first eviction. He survived the eviction on Day 8 after receiving just 17.72% of the public vote. On Day 18, Federico was nominated for a second time after receiving four nominations from his fellow housemates. He survived the eviction again on Day 22 after receiving 38.61% of the public vote. He was nominated the following week in a double eviction alongside Cameron and Jon. On Day 29, he was evicted from the House with 40.1% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Since leaving the house Federico has done various media related jobs, and went on to present his own radio show. He has also done modelling for a couple of Poker websites. He's written a column for the "Daily Record" in his native Scotland, where he says that the editor asked him to "write 'smart-arse' style columns, but my views aren't very smart so they're really just 'arse' columns". He's also done various bits of TV including RI:SE, Bo Selecta and Sky One's Top Ten Sexiest Women. He now works in his family's restaurants, Qua and Piazza Italia in Glasgow. Gallery Federico1.jpg|Federico enters the Big Brother 4 House Federico4.jpg|Federico in the Big Brother 4 bedroom Federico5.jpg|Federico talking to Big Brother in the Big Brother 4 Diary Room Federico2.jpg|Federico in the Big Brother 4 living area Federico3.jpg|Federico is evicted from the Big Brother 4 House Trivia *Federico is the first ever Big Brother housemate to be of Italian descent. *Federico was the first male housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother 4 House. *Federico was the first ever Big Brother housemate to be evicted during a double eviction. *Federico received the second highest nominations out of all of the Big Brother 4 housemates. *Federico received at least one nomination every week he remained in the House. *Federico was the first Big Brother 4 housemate to have previously survived an eviction prior to having been evicted. *At the age of 23, Federico was the oldest Big Brother 4 male housemate. **He is the fourth oldest housemate overall. *Federico, along with Cameron Stout, is one of the third ever Scottish housemates. *In 2009, Federico entered the Big Brother 10 House to take part in a task to celebrate the show's tenth anniversary. **While in the House, he competed in a task against Noirin Kelly. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 4 Housemate